Disarmed and Deined
by Ruby Red1
Summary: The follow up to Depraved and Deprived, a year after killing Watari and running off with Matt Beyond offers his help on the Kira case. L takes his offer if only to get closer to his own goals. With loyalites shifting Matt is tested as never before.
1. Chapter 1

Matt moaned open mouthed his red hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. He screamed a little louder as his lover trust the huge didlo into him slowly opening him with the grace and ease he had come to expect from Beyond.

His green eyes rolled back in his head as his legs spammed jerking mindlessly on their own. Arching his back up he presented himself shamelessly for more abuse it felt so dammed good, and so dammed bad.

Beyond smiled coldly watching as his darling twisted and writhed under his hands. Everyone else saw the calm rock steady uncaring side of his Matt. He saw this side the gasping helpless screaming side. Oh how it made his cock ache for the tight heat he knew he'd find inside him.

He leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips biting his full lower lip as he did.

Fully dressed still and kneeling on the bed between the pale long legs of his red head Beyond pondered if this toy was too big after all it had come with a warning label.

The phone rang then. Beyond was as close as he ever came to being startled as he kept shoving harder and faster with the toy. He answered the phone with one hand giving a twist with the other. Matt glanced up confused then arched back again with pleasure and pain.

"Hello." Beyond's voice would never betray the fact that he was watching a writhing and very beautiful man he had some fondness for trying not to scream at as he was tenderly violated. "Well I am glad you are seeing it my way at last." He shoved another inch in then brushed Matt's hair from his eyes. He always loved seeing the eyes...

"What took you so long?" He juggled the phone to his shoulder cradling it between head and neck. He would have preferred to just hold it between his fingers like he always did but didlos and pretty boys where making that not possible.

"Hmm...what if we say no...?" He asked as he gave a hard stroke to Matt's cock ringed member. The other groaned then a wailing scream. He smirked at the phone. "Yes, he's here..."

"You don't say...." He muttered almost as if nothing really was going on at all. Then he smirked a bit until that became flat out laughter. Matt whimpered when he stopped trusting the toy as he chuckled, bucking his hips up Beyond gave him a warning glance that drew a flush to his cheeks and a "Sorry, sir." To his lips.

When something like this was going on Beyond was always Sir or Master or Matt's ass would pay the price.

"I. Know. That." He growled stabbing with each word into the young boy before him. "Why should...I am not being childish!" Another thrust this one slamming into Matt filling him utterly as he took the toy into himself his breathing labored.

"It's none of your of your dammed concern now, but I'll ask him if it makes you feel better." Beyond shook his bangs from his eyes and stared at Matt for a second. The boy stared back trusting and confused. "L wants to know if you're ok." Every word was mocking and resentful.

Matt drummed his fingers on the bed. "Yeah L I'm fine, thanks for checking in me Daddy." He said slightly louder then he normally would smirking at his lover. Beyond shoved him down again slapping him lightly on the cheek before he sank his nails into his nipple.

"See?" He growled into the phone. Matt laughed breathily giving Beyond a 'get on with it' face lips pursed eyes shining with amusement and longing. "Come on..." He whispered as he threw his arms about Beyond's neck inhaling the sweet strawberry scent of his skin and hair. "You gone soft since your brother's on the phone?"

Beyond stared him down then snapped out. "We'll do it, now fuck off see you soon send all the details to the New Yorker Hotel front desk in NY, NY."

"And oh, L you won't know when, you won't know how I knew, but I swear I am calling you at some moment where you really don't want to deal with me, maybe when you're having the one emotion you have every ten years." He threw the phone over his shoulder after hanging up.

"Why did I get stuck with such a jackass for a brother." He muttered as he reached down to find Matt's shirt and pants. He shoved them at the red head who looked at him bewildered and pleading.

"But I didn't...and I still have--" Beyond smacked him smartly over the lips. "Shut up, you talked back to me." Reaching down to grasp Matt's cock he whispered in his ear.

"Now you're going to suffer for it." He swiped lightly at Matt's cheek. "We need to get going it seems even as much as he doesn't want to admit it, and even as enraged as he still is over all murder and blowing up of things we did last year...L needs our help on that nasty Kira case of his."

Matt frowned. "But you killed Watrai, I doubt he's let that go..." Beyond smiled his nastiest smile. "He made it quite clear he has not let it go as you put it." Again he shoved at the toy pushing it into Matt all the way. Matt groaned loudly.

"Then..why..." He gasped out the cords in his neck standing out clearly. "He said and I quote 'Sometimes you need a killer to figure out a killer."

"We've been talking on and off for a while now about the case, I offered my help and he at last admitted he wanted it, without admitting anything at the same thing it was all very like him, now get dressed you're keeping that in, and the other one on till we get there." Matt's eyes widened and he whimpered softly.

"But it's an eighteen hour flight to Japan!" He wailed. Beyond smirked. "Your point is?" He was chuckling to himself as he left the room to go check the front desk for the case files L was faxing over.

This was something new, his lover, his brother and himself all working together. Maybe even dearest Mello and Nia might turn up.

It was going to be a hell of a ride hunting this Kira. One hell of a ride indeed.


	2. Lips are for biteing here

Matt jittered; he drummed his fingers on his arm, swung his hips from side to side and almost danced in place as they stood in line to get on the plane. They'd dealt with most of the check points already but not all he just wanted to be on the plane and getting this ordeal over with.

Thinking about the things he had put on or jammed in him right now, he jumped he jived and he wiggled. Beyond let his lips twitch into a slight smile as he slung his arm around the waist of his young lover. "You might want to look less fidgety, unless you want to get strip searched." He leaned in close his voice barely audible. "Then everyone would know what a slut you are, honey." Matt blazed his eyes at Beyond somewhere between enraged and subdued.

"I'm just fiending for a smoke, baby." He let a waspish tone touch his voice as he said the term of endearment matching the same tone Beyond had set. "My poor little darling!" Beyond uped the fake sweetness in his voice. "Oh how my heart bleeds for you and your suffering." Matt narrowed his eyes and bit Beyond on the shoulder hanging on for a few minutes. "Don't me make kill you." The serial killer said cheerfully.

The redhead danced away gracefully from the long hand coming to slap him upside the head. He snuggled his face into the hollow of Beyond's neck. "Please you can't leave me like this for the whole flight, take me into a bathroom and fuck me." He whispered husky and pleading. His body trembled as he whimpered softly into Beyond's ear. He felt flushed and needy right now more then willing to beg.

"You have no willpower, it's only been a few hours since we left the hotel, don't trade your dignity in just yet little Matt."

Matt ground his teeth together at the insult. Stupid serial killer boyfriend stupid plane stupid L. "This might be some kind of trap you know, he might be just using this to get you into his clutches and then wham!" "He'll have us both tried for murder and like blowing shit up, and you do know what they do to guys like you in prison right B?"

"Worship them as criminal master minds?" Matt rolled his eyes. "Naw, they like tattoo tits on your back and call you Suzie while they rape you in the bathroom." He dragged his PSP from his pocket sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth as he loaded up Crisis Core. "Anyways, I think you're being a bit blind here." "Obsession with L not withstanding, we shouldn't be parading into his headquarters to help him with anything we should keep a whole ocean between us, I think you've gone soft in the ---ow that's my freaking nipple." Matt muttered. Beyond twisted the bit of flesh between his knuckles tighter.

"When did you get such a mouth on you, huh Matty?" He asked as he let go. "Always, I like winding you up and we both know it when you explode there's all kinds of slamming me into walls angry sex fun times." The boy kept on playing his game ignoring the pain from his now stinging nipple.

Beyond squinted at Matt unsure if he was joking. "Teenagers scare the living shit out me." He muttered as Matt grinned a lop sided grin. "Liar." He jabbed a button on his hand held. Beyond watched him closely then smirked to himself right before he wound up his arm and gave Matt a hard slap on the ass that lifted the boy off his feet and made him stumble into the women in front of them.

Matt flushed as they stared at him. Beyond smiled at them sweetly. "He's a bit clumsy, the doctors say it's from his low IQ, sorry about that." Matt glowered with mock hurt. "You wound me deeply down in my soul where I'm soft like a woman, I'm crying inside right now really I am."

Beyond glanced behind them then ahead. He looked at the clock. "Come on we have time." He gripped Matt's arm dragging the boy away from the line. Matt smiled brightly. "I'm in for it now right?" He almost wiggled like a cat in heat.

"Gonna get it?" His voice betrayed a bit of the accent he still had from growing up in the slums of London. "I'm a naughty boy right?" Beyond glowered. "Stop gagging for it!"

"Can I gag _on _it?" He asked as Beyond slammed them into the nearest single use restroom where he locked the door. In answer the black haired man picked him up setting him down on the sink. Matt moaned as the toy in him roughly shoved at his insides.

"Christ, more." He demanded yanking his lover closer trying to close the gap between them aching for the orgasm his sadistic darling had been denying him for hours now. "Fuck me, use me, break me…" He huskily begged as Beyond nipped on his ear. "Slut." Matt nodded eagerly, pride later, sex now he'd say yes if Beyond called him a pink dolphin if it got him laid at this point, fuck he'd even clap his hands like flippers, speak Russian and whistle for raw fish.

"There is something called 'standards' you know, that right?" Beyond laughed as Matt shivered visibly just from him ghosting his hands over the boy's chest under his shirt. "When I have a huge didlo in my ass and you have huge hard on in your pants, then standards be fucked to hell and back." The redhead said tartly.

One long pale hand traced down to his navel a sharp nail slid around and then in it pushing and pressing. The boy wiggled it always felt weird when he did that it was like his lover felt the need to put anything of himself he could into Matt. He licked his ear then swirling his tongue into it proving that point utterly.

A string of profanities of the very nasty kind came stuttering from Matt's lips as his Adam's apple jogged. He was so helplessly turned on his cock straining against his jeans his eyes closed all joking done all thought fucking gone dead in the face of wanting of need. "Mine." Beyond murmured as he licked around Matt's jaw line then sank his sharp bright white teeth in Matt's willingly exposed pale neck.

That hand that had been tormenting his abs was now trailing down. "I could kill you; I could rip your throat open with my teeth." Beyond was breathless now as Matt wrapped his arms about his shoulders and legs about his waist.

"Fuck, yes you could, you're so _bad." _He squirmed hard trapped by the sink and his lover. "I could gut you one night while you sleep; your very life belongs to me." Matt moaned wantonly his eyes rolling back in his head as Beyond found his zipper at last his heart jumped and pounded his legs shook waiting for Beyond to drop his pants and fuck him already.

He almost screamed when Beyond grinned at him. He knew that fucking look and he almost could hear what he was about to say next. He narrowed his eyes hopeing B was'nt going to do what he tought he was.

"I said it was staying in till we got off the plane Matty, I don't plan on going back on my word." He laughed uproariously as Matt hauled off and punched him in the shoulder. "You jack ass!"

He fumed as he stomped from the bathroom.

Beyond just smirked to as Matt stormed off to get back in line. He had to find ways to make the flight fun for himself didn't he? He joined the boy in line a few minutes later where he was ignored pointedly. The rest of the time they spent waiting was pretty boring with Matt not talking to him at all. But he made his own fun making face at children giving himself points for every one he made cry or whimper.

"You know, your other nickname is fitting BB should stand for _blue balls." _Matt hissed as they got on the plane at last. He was looking drawn and in pain. Beyond just smiled his blandest smile. "I have no idea what you mean Matt."

Matt stood up then stalking off as Beyond sit there puzzled. Where could he go on a plane? There was no way in hell he'd even think of finding a place to jerk off and defy him. Right? Brooding on this idea Beyond frowned biting at his thumb as he curled up in his preferred sitting position on the chair.

A few moments later the redhead returned with their carry on bag still walking funny. Good he wasn't defying orders. Beyond nodded to himself. Then Matt did the one thing he hated and loved more then anything. The one thing that would get Beyond to crack because it made him more horny then he could ever express and the little shit knew it. He leaned over close his breathe tickling the serial killer's ear.

"If you ever do kill me, fuck my corpse." He whispered growling and sexy. Fuck, there was no shot of not fucking the string pulling little shit now. He had been hard himself from the romp in the last bathroom. Now with visions of Matt still cold and unmoving dancing in his head, there wasn't a shot in hell of him not reaming him.

"When we get in to the hotel you're lying in the bathtub with ice again for twenty minutes and wearing the blue lipstick." "What-ever come _on._" Matt yanked on Beyond's arm. Dead Matt in his head might be limp and pliant but live Matt out here in the real world was semi-dragging him to the cargo hold, frog marching them both with his single minded lust.

Beyond smiled to himself then shoved Matt up against a wall the minute they where alone. The boy moaned grinding up against the knee his lover had shoved between his legs. "God, yes." He muttered riding high on pure need. He writhed like a cat in heat mewling like one too as his lover gnawed his neck raw.

When Beyond's hand touched his aching cock ring entrapped member he knew if not for said, he would have cum his pants right then. Instead he just shivered all over moaning louder now. That cold cruel hand gripped him pumping him making his abs clench and his knees buckle.

"More, more ,more." He chanted like a prayer to his dark god of lust and murder. "Harder oh please fuck me! Please…" He was almost crying now tears trapped behind light lashes his helplessness making him even hotter for this.

Then it all stopped dead. He opened his eyes to find the bottomless inky ones of his master staring into his green ones. "I said, not until we hit the ground." Beyond kissed his cheek, then walked from the cargo hold to find his seat again.

Matt just stood there for a minute stunned and with a raging case of blue balls. His cock was making him almost double over in pain. "Oh for fuck's sake!" He almost screamed as he punched the wall. Worst yet he could almost hear Beyond's chuckling from here. This day sucked, pure and simple.


End file.
